


The one less traveled by

by lieutenant_hatshepsut



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17341784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_hatshepsut/pseuds/lieutenant_hatshepsut
Summary: Дориану пять, шестнадцать, двадцать пять, двадцать семь, тридцать.





	The one less traveled by

Дориану пять, и его разбитое колено горит огнем, но он — мужчина, альтус, маг, и поэтому он не плачет. 

Он так торопился к отцу, что даже не взял с собой Лорда Плавуса — но у Лорда Плавуса слишком маленькие колесики, чтобы он мог ехать быстро, а отца не было дома целых три месяца, и Дориан ужасно соскучился. Так что даже разбитое колено его не останавливает — и он влетает в малый зал; из высоких витражей льется разноцветный свет.

Отец не один — он беседует с мужчиной в темно-лиловой мантии, заколотой у шеи красивой фибулой; солнце то и дело вспыхивает в острых гранях драгоценных камней. Если бы не этот незнакомец — можно было бы подбежать и обнять, требуя рассказать, что папа видел и чего привез, но в присутствии посторонних надо вести себя воспитанно. Дориан кланяется, как учили, и говорит — тоже как учили:

 

— Рад видеть вас в добром здравии, отец.

Отец улыбается, взгляд у него теплый, ласковый, и Дориан отвечает счастливой улыбкой.

— У вашего сына кровь, — замечает незнакомец — у него очень мягкий голос, няня про таких говорит: "мягко стелет, жестко спать". 

— Мне совсем не больно! — говорит Дориан, хотя это не вполне правда.

Незнакомец снисходительно улыбается и обращает взгляд к отцу:

— Раб-воспитатель, похоже, в ваше отсутствие совсем разленился. Послезавтра намечаются большие торги, вы могли бы выбрать нового. Я сам собираюсь купить несколько гладиаторов...

Воспитатель Дориана — Авий, он грамотный, добрый и даже умеет петь и рассказывать сказки на ночь. Дориан никогда не задумывался о том, откуда он взялся — наверное, был с ним всегда, с самого рождения. Однажды он даже нашел Лорда Плавуса, когда тот потерялся. Дориану совершенно точно не нужен новый Авий — ведь когда тебе покупают что-то новое, то старое выбрасывают, а выбрасывать старого Авия никак нельзя.

Отец, впрочем, не выглядит особенно заинтересованным предложением мужчины в лиловом. 

— Дориан очень непоседлив, — говорит он. — Не удивлюсь, если окажется, что он удрал от старика Авия.

Мужчина фыркает:

— Значит, он слишком стар, чтобы продолжать работать. Неужели вам не на что потратить его?

Отец бросает на Дориана такой взгляд, словно его смущает присутствие сына. Дориан мгновенно обращается в слух.

— Я... не так увлечен магическими исследованиями, как вы, — говорит отец, возвращая взгляд к своему гостю. — Признаться, политика интересует меня гораздо больше. Дориан, сын мой, подожди в своих комнатах, хорошо? Нам с лордом Данариусом нужно закончить один важный разговор.

Дориан мнется пару мгновений, разрываясь между двумя разными опасениями, и наконец выбирает то, которое страшней.

— Мы же не будем покупать нового Авия? Он ничего плохого не сделал. Я сам ушибся.

На этот раз отец не оглядывается на своего гостя, и его взгляд улыбается — но на вопрос он не отвечает.

— Подожди меня в своих комнатах, Дориан. Я скоро приду.

Отец приходит не так уж скоро — три часа спустя — и убеждает взволнованного Дориана, что, конечно, Авий останется с ними и когда-нибудь будет воспитывать детей Дориана — в последнем он, правда, ошибается. 

***

Дориану шестнадцать, и он влюблен.

Это ужасно, потому что предмет чувств — его друг, живущий в комнате напротив, и если он узнает, Дориану останется только умереть.

У Юлиана светлые кудри и глубокие синие глаза — и плечи тоже очень... впечатляющие. Дориан и раньше находил мужскую красоту пленительной, но никогда прежде она не соединялась с характером, улыбкой, словами, мечтами и планами, никогда прежде все это не сливалось в нечто цельное и безумно привлекательное. 

Юлиан легко смеется — Дориану часто удается его рассмешить — он обаятельный, добрый и ответственный. Преподаватели в Круге очень довольны их дружбой — они считают, Юлиан хорошо влияет на шебутного Павуса. На самом деле, Юлиана не назовешь примерным учеником, но нарушать правила он предпочитает так, чтобы не попадаться. Он не замечает особой привязанности Дориана — или делает вид, что не замечает.

— Ты станешь политиком, — однажды говорит ему Дориан. — Займешь важный пост, получишь титул магистра, женишься на девушке из древнего рода и обретешь еще больше власти. Может быть, лет через двадцать мне даже придется называть тебя Архонтом и кланяться.

Юлиан смеется, и ветер треплет его волосы — они сидят на широком подоконнике огромного окна — в это крыло ученикам нельзя, и Юлиан с Дорианом много сил потратили, чтобы сюда пробраться. Они думали, что обнаружат древние артефакты и запретные книги — но нашли только швабры и ведра.

Впрочем, в эти комнаты почти никто никогда не заходит, так что зала по праву приобретает статус "нашего тайного места". 

— Ужасные перспективы ты рисуешь передо мной, — говорит Юлиан. — Давай-ка я предложу альтернативу — мы закончим учебу и отправимся на Сегерон. Там мы, конечно же, будем командовать армией и всех победим — может быть, в Минратоусе даже возведут в нашу честь пару статуй, чтобы были одного роста и стояли рядом. А когда удастся вернуть остров, мы останемся там.

Юлиан вечно ссорится с отцом и не любит свою мачеху — Дориан не удивлен тем, что другу хочется уехать подальше. 

— Похоже, ты и без меня отлично справишься, — ехидно говорит он.

Юлиан кладет руку на плечо Дориана; синие глаза кажутся бездонными и тревожными. 

— У меня никогда не было никого ближе тебя, — говорит он. — Ты мой лучший друг, и я хочу, чтобы мы всегда были вместе. Я всегда прикрою тебе спину и знаю, что ты сделаешь то же самое для меня.

В этот момент поездка на Сегерон ради войны с кунарийскими варварами кажется Дориану самой желанной вещью на свете.

— И ты мой лучший друг, — говорит он, хрипло от чувств. — Конечно, я с тобой. 

Юлиан уезжает на Сегерон один, спустя пять лет, прекратив с Дорианом всякое общение, и погибает в первом же сражении. 

***

Дориану двадцать пять, и он в очередной раз просчитывает магическую формулу, чтобы в очередной раз убедиться в ее неработоспособности.

Он откладывает испещренный заметками лист и зарывается пальцами в волосы — неудача пусть и предсказуема, но все же болезненна. Если бы Феликс видел его отчаянье — наверняка взял бы за руку, долго и убедительно говорил о неотвратимости смерти и об отсутствии страха. По счастью, Феликса нет поблизости, и Дориан может позволить себе швырнуть книгой в платяной шкаф с узорными дверцами — ни шкафу, ни книге это не наносит урона, а ему становится немного легче.

 

Феликс умирает, Алексиус сходит с ума от отчаянья, и он чувствует себя бесполезным, и, хуже того — беспомощным. Отец продолжает слать ему письма, в которых с каждым разом ощущается все больше волнения — и Дориан был бы растроган, если бы не был так зол. Он отговаривается необходимостью делать карьеру, работой над магией времени, чем угодно — но отец знает его достаточно, чтобы понимать — дело не только в этом. Он игнорирует намеки и воспоминания о неосторожно брошенных в гневе словах — все, что могло бы натолкнуть на неправильные мысли о неправильном сыне, и потому Дориан в своих ответных письмах довольно холоден.

Слуга, осторожно заглянувший в кабинет, оповещает о явлении высоких гостей и Дориан, до хруста потянувшись, поднимается из-за стола. Немного отвлечься от трудов сейчас будет крайне полезно.

Когда он спускается в гостевую залу, то застает там лишь юношу, кажущегося смутно знакомым, которого развлекает разговорами Феликс. Его магистр обсуждает что-то невероятно секретное наедине с Алексиусом, и Дориан присоединяется к беспечной беседе.

Молодой человек называется Коннором Геррином и оказывается лордом из Ферелдена, приехавшим для обучения — и Дориан вспоминает, где он его видел. Юноша — ученик магистра Ладисласа, очень высокого и очень серьезного человека. Дориан слышал про него шуточки — и даже сочинил пару сам — о том, как далеко простирается суровость магистра, но к мальчику он, вопреки всему, похоже, привязан — Коннор носит на одежде его герб, сопровождал учителя на все торжества, где Дориан его видел, и говорит о патроне с восторгом, но без страха, а о Тевинтере — с изрядной долей любви. 

Феликс с любопытством расспрашивает Коннора о юге.

— О, эти рассказы про собак, — смеется юноша. — Честно говоря, иногда я нарочно соглашаюсь с самими нелепыми слухами — или придумываю что-нибудь сам. В Ферелдене тоже существует множество небылиц о Тевинтере, хотя кое-что на проверку оказалось правдой.

Коннор покидает особняк спустя несколько часов, когда его магистр и Алексиус наконец заканчивают беседу. В одном из разговоров за вином — ставших в последнее время очень редкими — Алексиус признается, что беседовал с Ладисласом, как с одним из лучших магов крови, способным в совершенстве влиять на сознание и материю.

 

Коннор, лишившийся воспоминаний о юности, пошел на этот шаг совершенно добровольно, и его будущее ничем не омрачено. 

***

Дориану двадцать семь, и он считает, что вкусил все виды порока — и его слегка потряхивает с похмелья.

Он вспоминает гостеприимный дом лорда Улио Абраксиса, а еще — гостеприимные объятия его сына. Надо сказать, сын — та еще скотина, когда трезв, но в постели он невозможно хорош. Дориан и сам бы оставил особняк через пару дней, невозвратно рассорившись — но не таким унизительным образом, за который нужно благодарить отца.

Наемники неразговорчивы и деловиты — даже не посмеиваются над ним, и это обиднее всего. Для них Дориан — всего лишь задание, пара сотен золотых, избалованный магистерский сыночек, отбившийся от рук, ничего больше. Дориан не стал бы оспаривать ни то, что он сын магистра, ни то, что он в известной мере избалован — но коренным образом не согласен с тем, что больше он ничего из себя не представляет. 

В течение нескольких дней, необходимых для того, чтобы доставить его домой, Дориан оттачивает свое обаяние на наемниках, и на прощание их глава, называющий себя Морганом, пожимает Дориану руку и предлагает обращаться, если возникнет нужда. На самом деле, его зовут Мариусом, он незаконнорожденный сын магистра и выглядит так, словно сошел с обложки орлесиаснских романов непристойного содержания, где пираты нередко являются главными действующими лицами. Дориан на всякий случай запоминает, как с ним можно связаться.

Это знание оказывается нужно ему очень скоро — отец начинает запрашивать книги сомнительного содержания и устраивает встречу с магистром Ладисласом, о котором Дориан помнит, что он — один из лучших магов крови. Тогда он решается на то, чтобы прочесть одно из писем отца — и тем же вечером покидает родительский дом. 

У Моргана отличный корабль и широкие взгляды; Дориан не знает точно, куда направляется, но он оставляет Тевинтер позади почти без сожалений. 

***

Дориану тридцать, и он пожимает ладонь Инквизитора, кожей ощущая мозоли на чужих пальцах.

— Вы сделали правильный выбор, — говорит Вестник Андрасте; глаза у него внимательные, губы потрескались от ветра, но он улыбается. — Я рад, что вы... что вы присоединились к нам. 

Лорд Тревельян вдруг смущается совершенно очаровательно и краснеет — белая кожа сдает его, как лазутчик. 

Дориана все еще терзает множество сомнений, но он хочет верить в то, что этот мужчина прав.


End file.
